A night to remember (short goodnight story)
by Whakapapa
Summary: Hi all, this is a short story for my girlfriend who is out travelling the world. I often tell her a short goodnight Shandy story, but because of the time difference between me and her, I've selected this media to tell her a goodnight story. I apologize for the sappiness, but it's her favorite kind of goodnight story… ;) The setting is; Andy and Sharon's wedding night.


The curtains were not drawn and he stood by the window and looked out. It was late and it was dark outside. The city lights lay like a glittering ocean with the occasional car light moving about, almost like a illuminant jellyfish. Their fancy hotel was built on a hill and they had a suite on the top floor. Even though he could not hear them, he was sure the revelry was still ongoing in the restaurant if he knew his and Sharon's friends and colleagues.

They had given him and Sharon the traditional hazing and sent them on their way to consummate their promises given earlier today. A wedding was all about tradition and getting married was a very traditional thing to do, but there was something about the whole affair that just made sense to him. He reckoned it was the "celebrating love and letting their friends see their love for each other, and seeing your friends' love for you" thing that made him feel happy and full of energy. He felt like he was drunk, not from drinking any alcohol, but from feeling all that good energy in the room and seeing Sharon so happy and smiling. It was a good kind of drunk. He was positively buzzing with it.

Andy lifted his left hand and for a millionth time today stared amazed at the wedding ring resting comfortably near his knuckle. He still couldn't believe how Sharon put up with him all these years, and now she had given him a physical representation of her deep love for him to wear. A symbol that would remind him that he was loved, that he was accepted, that he would always be able to find comfort in her. It was one thing to know and feel it emotionally, but to see, feel and touch this kind of love, was another entirely.

It was unfathomable.

He knew he had a happy idiotic grin on his face, but he couldn't help it and why should he? He was happy, happier than he had been for many years. She was his light in a dark and turmoil world. A constant inspiration to be a better man and now they were married. He reached up and spun the ring around his finger, smiling at the feeling and the knowledge how this was going to be a favorite thing he would do in the days to come.

The bed called him and he lay down on it again, eagerly waiting for his…wife… to be done getting changed in the bathroom. He thought back on how the day had been, how he had cried tears of joy seeing her walk up the aisle, how beautiful she had looked. Everything had faded away, he had seen only her. The rest of the day had been a complete blur, faces congratulating them, lovely food, flowers, music, dancing. He had only thought of her, only seen her, and been unable to think of much else than how he wanted to be alone with her.

"What're you thinking off? You've gone so quiet," She called from the bathroom, her voice humming with joy.

He had been so far gone in his thoughts that he half-jumped in bed. His eyes refocused and he called back, "Oh, just thinking of how practical this ring is, it will really come in handy at work."

She went quiet for a while and her head appeared from the doorframe, "Andy… just because we're married now, does not mean I will not be a boss to you at work, I can't give you special treatment…" She sounded and looked so stern, that he knew it was a reply she had been mulling over and worried how she was going to deliver to him.

He glanced back at her, "Oh, I know, I wasn't thinking about that. I meant practical, it is handy to have a ring on when you're going to punch someone. It's sorta like a legal brass knuckles always equipped…" He put on one of his dark scowls to mess with her.

She just stared back at him, then stuck out her tongue, and went back to the bathroom, "I know you're just messing with me, but I meant what I said."

"Yes, yes, alright… so are you going to be in there… all…night?.." He called back, but he trailed off as she stepped into the bedroom while he was saying this. He lost track of what he was saying and his mind went blank from joy and excitement. He sat upright in the bed.

She was absolutely gorgeous in her new lingerie. It sat perfectly on her. Chantilly laced white pantyhose clasped on to a suspender hose and a pair of white panties underneath that. Her breasts were lifted and complemented by the matching white bra, giving her a spectacular cleavage. His eyes snapped a million images a second as he took in all of her in the dim lighting of the suite. He looked up and saw her beautiful face illuminated by a pleased smile, her hair sat perfectly and her small amount of makeup brought out all her best features.

She was stunning.

"Holy f'ing Mary…" he murmured breathlessly, and if he felt excited before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now.

"I take it as a compliment? That I look alright?" She asked silkily.

"Look alright? You… you are killing me! I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you look! How I at the same time wish to frame this moment for ever and undress you faster than you can say; 'hi'," he replied earnestly.

She walked slowly closer to him, smiling wider and two small red spots appeared on her cheeks. He got up from the bed and put his hands on her hips, pulling her in for a long deep kiss. Deep and passionate. She put her hands on his chest and he let his slide over her back, then down and cupped her butt cheeks. They felt amazing in his hands.

He turned her around, and helped her down on the bed. He felt like a teenager about to have sex for the first time; slightly hurried and clumsy. She giggled and helped him on top of her, she wrapped her legs and arms around him and pulled him close to her. They kissed again and again. Each kiss deeper and more passionate.

She helped him get her out of her panties and he practically tore his own off, then pulled him close again, whispering words of love in his ear and he returned them. They kissed again and he felt all of her around him, around his member.

The rest of the world ceased to exist for them, there was just the two of them, together in hotel suite bed. A small bubble of love that held them suspended in happiness and carelessness. Celebrating love like only soulmates can, and eventually falling asleep together.

…

Goodnight and sleep well! Sweet dreams!


End file.
